


Anything

by Sys



Series: Food & Drink related one shots [1]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sys/pseuds/Sys
Summary: I've decided to write a little series of food & drink related one shots for various fandoms. This is one of them. :)





	Anything

He continues to observe her behaviour, but it’s _possible _. He’s double checked on the internet to confirm that it is a ‘thing’. Less alcohol. Healthier food... more exercise. It seems unfathomable. And he remains silent for as long as he can bear it. But she has to know. She needs to know that if she ever... should she ever require his assistance he will lend it, and gladly. He’ll do anything a man could do to assist a woman in her state. Anything at all. Even if it stings, knowing that she chose another over him. That any hope he might have harboured... there were glances, weren’t there? The occasional hint that maybe, one day... he has refined his skills over the months. Studied just how to woo a woman. Never to insult one of the ladies whose acquaintance he was fortunate enough to make. But there was always that little shimmer. That one day he might dare propose a closer union than their shared destiny.__

__It’s another trip to the organic market that tips the scale. But he waits until they are back in the car._ _

__“If you are with child, Leftenant, please know that I will do whatever it takes to lend assistance to your endeavour. Should you require...”_ _

__“If I’m _what_?” She parks the car by the side of the road and stares at him. And it’s impossible to meet her eyes. Impossible to explain how he could have possibly been so forward. It’s this strange time. Where people will talk about the most private things to strangers to turn around and keep silent among their close allies... “I know you guys didn’t have sex ed, but even you’ve got to know that you need to have sex for that. Do you remember what I told you about protection?”_ _

__His ears turn pink at the very mention. That was one of their less appropriate talks._ _

__“I’m really sorry, I did not mean to offend you.”_ _

__“Where do you get these ideas?”_ _

__“You prefer tea over beer, recently. And organic food over burgers and pies. You go for more runs than you used to...”_ _

__“We’re doomed to fight the apocalypse and you wonder why I’m trying to stay fit?”_ _

__“It was just on my mind that... I would be there if you need me. No matter what troubles you.”_ _

__She shakes her head at him, but her gaze has softened. For a moment she looks almost tempted to reach out, but she refrains. Instead she starts the car again to take them home. And he tries and fails to think of ways to fill the silence. It was a foolish thing to ask. Foolish, too, not to remember that she would know how to prevent a pregnancy she is not interested in. But if she ever thought that he might let her down..._ _

__They stop at a fast food restaurant on the way back. And she gallantly offers him her hand to help him out of the car._ _


End file.
